The League of Extraordinary Weirdoes
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: When Sora and his friends get in a nuclear accident, they all obtain superpowers and decide to use them to save the worlds, but what will happen when the bad guys try to get Sora to join them? This story is discontinued as of February 2010
1. The crazy accident

**Hurky: Hey, people! I've got another story up my sleeve! **

**Readers: Yay.**

**Sora: And this one will be really interesting, well, hopefully, anyways, because me and my friends are going to become superheroes! SWEET!**

**Riku: Dude, you weren't supposed to tell anyone that.**

**Sora: How can I not? The story's called The League of Extraordinary Weirdoes. It sounds like one of them superhero stories.**

**Hurky: Look, can we get on with the story? By the way, it takes placeright after KH1.Now here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, any of the Disney characters, Ryo, and Alexa (they belong to their authoresses.

* * *

**

"Are we there yet?" asked Sora, sitting in the front passenger seat of Riku's Cadillac Escalade.

"No." said Riku, stopping at a stop light.

"Are we there yet?" asked Hurky, a girl with long, wavy-ish brown hair, glasses, and wearing a System of a Down T-shirt, jeans, and pink and black DC shoes.

"No." said Riku.

"Are we there yet?" asked Kairi with a giggle.

"_No._" said Riku, now getting a little annoyed.

"Are we there yet?" asked Sora again.

"NO!" cried Riku. "If you ask me if we're there one more time, I'm gonna-"

"Light's green!" pointed out Ryo, a girl with blonde hair and wearing jeans and a T-shirt that said _Otaku. _She was also Riku's ultimate fangirl.

Riku stepped on the gas and sped off into the intersection. They had all come back from the mall, where they all bought new clothes and other miscellaneous. They were all going to go back to Kairi's house to spend the rest of the afternoon.

"Man, you sound like my dad on a road trip!" said Sora.

Everyone but Riku all laughed.

"I really enjoyed today's trip." sighed Alexa, a girl with brownish red hair with hot pink highlights in it, and she was wearing the same dress/cloak as Izumi the Full Metel Alchemist teacher, but pink) sliver earrings, jade green Al Bhed eyes, black choker, diamond locket, gloves like Yuffie's, but pink, plus the same arm knits as Yuffie, a hot pink belt with a heart chain hanging from belt, like how Sora had crowns for a chain, black capris under dress/cloak,wears black boots like Tidus's friend Yuna wore. "Ifinally thatnew sweaterfrom Hollister!"

Riku rolled his bright green eyes. "Hollister makes me sick." he said.

"No way!" said Kairi. "That place rocks!"

"Igot to visit the candy store!" said Hurky excitedly.

"Why do you even go there?" asked Sora. "Their candy's always too expensive."

"But it tastes great!" said Hurky, patting the huge bag filled with sugary sweets such as chocolate gummi bears, regular gummi bears, grapefruit slices, jelly beans, and other candies.

"Hey, Riku?" asked Kairi. "Can you change the CD? I'm getting a little tired of 50-Cent."

"Fine." said Riku. He flipped down a little flappy thing that was over the steering wheel loaded with CDs. He began to sort through them. "How about Green Day?"

"Hurky annoyed me way too much with that!" said Sora. He turned to Hurky. "No offense."

Riku slid the Green Day CD and pulled out Fall Out Boy.

"Ooh! Some-" said Riku until Ryo cut him off.

"RIKU, LOOK OUT!" she yelled.

"Huh?" asked Riku, looking out the window.

He was about to crash into the junkyard, but he managed to gain control of his car. He finally screetched his car to a stop.

"Everyone okay?" asked Riku.

He got a couple "Yeahs" and "I'm alrights" and I'm okays."

They all got out of the car to see what damage could have been done, but it seemed like nothing was knocked over or anything.

"I guess there's nothing to be worried about." said Sora, leaning on a few rusty old barrels.

Suddenly, he fell over and the barrels toppled over.

"Oh, snap." muttered Riku.

The barrels fell to the ground, and some of them were open containers. A weird green liquid spilled out and drenched everyone in it.

"Ew!" said Kairi in disgust, as the stuff dripped from her short auburn hair.

"I'll say." said Hurky, shaking the stuff off her hands.

"WTF?" cried Riku, wiping the stuff off of his yellow sleeveless shirt. "I just washed this shirt this morning!"

"You have about fifty more of those shirts, so it's not like it was your only yellow shirt." said Sora.

"We should go home and clean up." suggested Alexa.

"Yeah, good idea." said Riku. "But you better have some plastic bags to sit on because I am not getting this stuff dripping in my car!"

"Screw your car!" said Hurky, throwing the passenger door to Riku's car open, but then suddenly, Riku zoomed right in front of her.

"You are not," he said. "Getting into my car without a...hey, wait a sec. How did I appear in front of Hurky? I mean, I was just taking a few steps and..."

"I really don't know." said Kairi, leaning on the back of an old garbage truck, but then it started to fall over as she was leaning. "What the heck?"

The truck stopped leaning and went back in its current position. She gave the truck a nudge, and it easily moved for her. Suddenly, she just picked up the garbage truck and held it above her small body.

"OMG, am I actually _holding _this truck?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so!" said Alexa, in total shock.

"Uh...I'll just put this down..." Kairi said nervously as she gently put down the truck.

"Ha ha!" laughed Sora. "Riku and Kairi are freaks! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!

Right when he was laughing, his entire body burst into flames.

"WTF?" cried everyone.

"What are you staring at?" asked Sora, still on fire.

"You're on fire!" said Hurky, pointing at Sora.

"Yeah right." said Sora. "I know my jokes are pretty funny!"

"No, you're really on fire!" cried Ryo.

Sora looked down and saw himself in flames. "Whoa!" he said. "But that's weird. I don't feel nothing."

"Oh, I don't wanna see this!" said Alexa, covering her eyes with one arm and holding out the other one, but then water came spewing out and onto Sora, who was now no longer on fire.

"How did you do that?" asked Kairi to Alexa.

"Do what?" asked Alexa, putting her arms down.

"Make water come out of your hands?" asked Riku.

"I did that?" asked Alexa.

"Great, now I'm all wet!" whined Sora from behind of Riku's car.

Everyone turned to Sora but found something really disturbing about him.

"Dude!" said Hurky, covering her eyes.

"Eek!" cried Kairi, as she, Ryo, and Alexa turned away.

"What?" asked Sora.

"Uh, you're completely naked." said Riku with a small laugh.

Sora looked down and saw that his white, gray, and black hoodie, his red jumpsuit, his gloves, and his yellow clown shoes were gone.

"What the-?" cried Sora, blushing and grabbing two garbage can lids and covering himself with them.

Riku went into his car, got the clothes and shoes Sora had purchased earlier at the mall, and tossed them to Sora.

"Here, put these on." he said.

So, Sora immediately put on his new clothes, which was exactly what he was wearing a minute ago. He walked to everyone else like nothing had happened.

"Your clothes must have burned away when you burst into flames." said Kairi.

"You think?" asked Sora. He turned and found two Rikus standing next to each other. "Hey, what are you doing here, Rep?" Rep was Riku's evil twin brother.

"What are you talking about?" asked both Rikus at the same time.

"Hey, where's Hurky?" asked Ryo.

"I'm Hurky!" said one of the Rikus. He looked down. "Dude! Why am I Riku?"

He changed back into Hurky.

"Whoa..." she said. Suddenly, she turned into Sora.

Then, all the doors to Riku's car flung open and the radio began to blare loudly.

"What's going on?" cried Alexa.

"I think it's me!" said Ryo. "I thought of the doors opening and the radio turned all the way up!"

"Hmm..." said Sora. "Fire powers, water powers, super strength, super speed, telekinesis, and shape-shifting? Guys, I think we've become...weirdoes..."

* * *

**Hurky: So how was it? It would be really awesome if you reviewed, so PLEASE review!**

**Riku: Everytime you read and don't review, a peacock loses its soul.**

**Hurky: A peacock?**

**Riku: Yeah, I had to think of some animal!**

**Hurky: (sigh)**


	2. Experimenting with their powers

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hurky, Ryo, and Alexa all managed to get to Kairi's house safely and cleaned themselves up. Then, they all gathered in Kairi's room to talk things over.

"So we all have powers," said Sora, sitting on Kairi's bed, looking at his hands.

"I guess." said Hurky. "But shape-shifting? That's totally crazy!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Riku. "I've got a really cool power!"

He got up and began to zoom around Kairi's large bedroom.

"Riku, stop or you're going to burn holes in the floor!" cried Kairi. "My dad just got rid of the carpeting!"

"Only because Riku and Sora kept spilling stuff onto it and you'd have to get it shampooed nearly every week." spoke up Ryo.

Riku stopped running around the room and sat down on the hardwood floor.

"Just one question," said Alexa. "How will we be able to hide our powers from everyone else?"

"Good question." said Sora. "How will we hide our powers?"

"Well, I think it'll be really easy." said Kairi with a grin. "I can just act like a dainty girl who can't lift anything more than fifty pounds, Riku could run slower, Hurky can just not change into anyone or anything, Alexa can not use her water powers, Sora can try not to set anything on fire, and Ryo can try not to move things with her mind."

"Ryo had a ton of powers before this," said Riku. "I don't think she needed to gain another one."

"But the more powers, the merrier!" said Ryo as she telekinetically picked up the TV remote from Kairi's computer chair. "Wow, this is fun!"

Hurky turned herself into Peter Griffin. "Wow, I can even turn into Peter Griffin!" she said in Peter's voice. "Sweet."

She changed back into her normal self and then turned into a peacock wearing a little yellow hat that said Balamb Express, the kind of peacock that bugged Hurky with letters from her old school, Balamb Garden.

"Telegram for Miss Hurky Dermott!" she joked in its voice. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm a stupid peacock that likes to annoy Hurky! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Everyone laughed.

Hurky changed back into her normal form. "I can be whoever I want!" she said. "This power is AWESOME!"

Sora flicked his thumb like a lighter and a tiny flame danced on it. "You know, maybe having super-powers won't be as bad." he said.

Riku looked at the alarm clock next to Kairi's bed. "Whoops, I better go!" he said. "I'm outta here!"

He zoomed out of the room and was already to his house, since he lived next door, before you could even say "Banana."

Several hours later, Sora came home from Kairi's carrying the stuff he bought from the mall.

"Sora, is that you?" called his mother from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me." Sora yelled back.

"Good, just in time for dinner, doofus." said Sora's older brother, Ethan as he sauntered by.

"Shut up, Ethan." Sora said. "I'm gonna go take this stuff to my room and then I'll be there for dinner."

He climbed the stairs and went to his room, where he dropped his stuff onto his bed and plopped down in his computer chair, feeling a little exhausted from the day's events. He woke up that morning as a normal fourteen and a half year old boy and he was going to go to bed that night as a pyrokinetic weirdo. Sora held up his hand and made it catch iself on fire. It was weird. He felt nothing. No pain or at all. His hand wasn't getting burnt. He put out the fire on his hand and saw that his fingerless glove was gone.

"Hey!" cried Sora to himself. "I believe I had another glove!"

"Sora!" called Mrs. Hart. "Dinner's ready! Come on down!"

"Coming, Mom!" yelled Sora. He pulled off his other glove and darted out of the room.

Over at Riku's house, Riku's twin brother, Rep, was at the refrigerator, getting a can of soda.

"Ah, nothing like an ice cold can of sody-pop on a brisk summer day," said Rep, pulling the tab on the can.

Suddenly, there was a blur and Rep's soda was gone.

"WTF?" Rep asked himself, staring into his empty hand that held the soda.

He shrugged.Without another word, he reached for another can, opened it, and was about the drink it when the blur came again and the soda disappeared. He got another can of soda, opened it, and it disappeared. He did this with two more sodas. This was getting to be annoying.

"Dammit!" cried Rep.

"What up, Rep!" said Riku, walking in. He walked to the fridge, took the last can of soda, opened it, and gulped it down. Rep's jaw dropped.

"Wha-?" he asked in a confused voice. He closed his mouth and cleared his throat. "Riku, is there a ghost in this house?"

"I don't think so," replied Riku. "Why?"

"Because every can of soda I've tried to open and drink, it disappears!" explained Rep. "WHAT GIVES?"

"I dunno." said Riku. Then, he belched. "Later."

He walked out of the kitchen, leaving his evil twin fuming in anger. Riku silently laughed to himself.

At Kairi's house, Kairi's dad was having a little trouble moving the refridgerator to retrieve his wallet, which had slid under.

"Ungh..." grunted Mr. McCormick.

Kairi walked into the kitched. "Something the matter, Daddy?" She would sometimes call her parents Mommy and Daddy if she was in a good mood or just randomly felt like it.

"Yeah, I'm having trouble getting my wallet." said Kairi's dad. "I dropped it and it slid under the fridge. I'd get it, but you know that I have a bad back."

"Oh, let me get it!" said Kairi cheerfully. She used her right arm to push the fridge over. It felt light as a feather to her. She bent down, picked up the wallet, and handed it to her father, who was standing in total shock at his daughter's strength.

"What-?" he stuttered. "How did you-?"

"I've been eating my vegetables." said Kairi. Then, she left her father in the kitchen.

"Those vegetables that I get at the store sure are powerful." he said in awe.

The next day, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Alexa, Ryo, and Hurky met up at the paopu tree to hang out and talk about their newfound powers.

"My brother came to my house last night and I accidentally turned into him! And thenI turned into my TV!" said Hurky. "My browas _really _freaked out!"

"Yeah?" asked Alexa. "I made it rain in my house!"

"I rearranged all my furniture without lifting a finger!" said Ryo proudly. "I love having telekinetic powers!"

"I scared the crap out of Rep!" said Riku with a laugh. "He tried to get a soda and I kept speeding by, stealing them, and drinking them all! And it led him to believe that there was a ghost in our house!"

All of them laughed.

"I set my hand on fire and my glove was gone." spoke up Sora after the laughing stopped. "I couldn't live with just one glove, so I burned the other one."

Everyone noticed that Sora wasn't wearing any gloves. They all thought they were cool on Sora, too.

"I think it's pretty tough to have fire power." said Alexa. "Every time you try to use it, you end up losing an article of clothing."

"Which reminds me!" exclaimed Ryo. She picked up a box and handed it to Sora. "Open it."

Sora took the box, opened it, and saw that it was a red jumpsuit with flames on the legs, a hoodie and a pair of gloves, also with flames on them, and orange-yellow shoes similiar tothe yellow shoeshe was currently wearing.

"Clothes?" asked Sora.

"I thought about your issue," began Ryo. "You would use your power and lose your clothes."

"I lost them once," corrected Sora.

"So," continued Ryo. "I special ordered these from my home world. They're fireproof, so they'll remain on you when you use your power! Enjoy!"

Sora took a glove, pulled it on, lit his hand on fire and put it out. The glove remained on his hand.

"This is awesome!" he said. "Thanks, Ryo!"

Ryo smiled. "You're welcome."

Sora closed the box and set it aside. Kairi finally began to speak.

"Well, I kinda used my power in front of my dad." she said. "He dropped his wallet under the fridge. So, I moved it and picked up the wallet. He looked really shocked, so then I had to cover it up by saying that I have been eating my vegetables, when I've really been eating half of them."

"Weird." said Riku. He turned to Alexa and noticed something about her. "Hey, Alexa, there's something different about you."

"There is?" she asked.

Sora took one look into Alexa's eyes and immediately noticed something.

"Your eyes..." he said. "They're blue instead of jade."

"Really?" asked Alexa, taking out her compact and looking into the mirror. "OMG, they really did change!"

"Does this mean that our bodies will go through some kind of change?" asked Hurky.

"I really don't know..." replied Kairi.

Alexa looked up at Sora and also noticed something different about him as well.

"Hey, Sora," she said. "Your eyes. They're a different color!"

"Really?" asked Sora, taking the compact from Alexa and looking at his eyes. They were no longer bright blue. They were now red-orange. "Whoa!"

"Gimme that!" said Riku, snatching the compact from Sora and checked his eyes. "Hmm. They're still green."

"Maybe the people with the elemental powers, Sora and Alexa, undergo somekind of change." said Ryo thoughtfully. "Or maybe we change, too."

It all seemed such a mystery to them...

* * *

**Sora: Hey, everyone! Thanks for reviewing! That was the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Hurky: This chapter is dedicated to Alexa, whose birthday is today. **

**Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hurky, and Ryo: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALEXA!**

**Hurky: Laters! And don't forget to review!**


	3. Superheroes we will be!

**Hurky: Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait! To make things worse, I know this chapter's gonna suck!**

**Readers: Boo!**

**Hurky: But the good news is that KH2 comes out in America today!**

**Readers: WOOT!**

**Hurky: And a reminder: I do not own the FlameBoy name! But do enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

After deciding to try and hide their newfound powers, Sora and his friends were successful. Until one day, when they got to school. Riku and Kairi had the same PE class. When they were told to run two laps on the track, Riku ran extremely fast and ran the two laps in less than a minute and a half.

"Amazing!" said Riku's PE teacher. "That's the fastest you've ever ran!"

Riku flashed a triumphant grin, while Kairi gave Riku a look saying, "What are you, stupid? Are you trying to give us away?"

_But then again, _thought Kairi. _Riku's already stupid when he gets his hands on fireworks or the steering wheel._

They had weight room that day, and Riku and a bunch of his friends were trying to show off by playing a game called Who-Can-Lift-The-Most-Weights.

"I can lift all these weights without even breaking a sweat!" said a buff dude named Frankie.

"In your dreams!" said Riku.

Kairi walked by right when Frankie made his comment. She grinned.

"Watch and learn!" she said.

She put all the weights on the bar-thingy lied down, and began to lift all the weights with no problem. Frankie and all the other buff guys stood there with their jaws practically dropping to the ground.

"Wha?" cried one of the guys.

Kairi put down the weights and smiled.

"But you're a..." said Frankie.

"A puny girl?" asked Kairi haughtily. "In your dreams!"

Meanwhile, Sora was walking in the halls, sneaking over to the vending machines to get a soda when he bumped into a kid from elementary school.

"Hey, aren't you Sora, that spiky haired kid from third grade in Miss Winston's class?" asked the guy.

"Uh, yeah!" said Sora. "Aren't you Ricky?"

"Yeah!" said Ricky.

"Wait, didn't you call me Bore-a?" asked Sora.

"Uh, sadly, yes." replied Ricky.

Sora held his hands out in front of him to throw a flame on him. "Well you're gonna-" he said until he caught himself. He was originally going to set him on fire. "Never mind."

"Are you some kind of pyro freak?" asked Ricky. "I mean, you're wearing nothing but flames on your clothes now."

"Hey, is your backpack on fire?" asked Sora.

"Huh?" asked Ricky, turning to his backpack.

Sora pointed a finger at Ricky's backpack and it caught fire.

"AHHHHHHH!" cried Ricky. "OMG!"

Sora opened his water bottle and dumped it on the backpack. Then, he walked away.

"Man, this sucks," he muttered under his breath. "I wasted a 100 munny for nothing. And I still don't have a drink!"

In Hurky's economics class, her teacher, Mr. Ward had walked out of the classroom to use the bathroom real fast. Hurky took the time to turn into him and see what would happen if she told the class that they didn't have to do squat and all got A's for it.

"I'll be back." said Mr. Ward, walking out of the room. Hurky also walked out after a minute and turned into her teacher and walked in.

"Boy oh boy!" she boomed in his voice, walking to the front of the class. "Man am I dumb! Screw learning about supply and demand, let's slack off for the rest of the semester and I'll give you all A's! AND I'M NOT JOKING!"

"YEAH!" cheered a football player that sat in front of Hurky.

"WOOT!" wooted a kid.

"You rock!" said a girl.

"Who wants to see me dance?" asked Hurky.

"WE DO!" said the entire class.

"Then let's get dancin!" said Hurky as she began to dance the robot with the class cheering along with her until she heard the real Mr. Ward coming.

"GO WARD GO!" yelled the class.

"Whoops, gotta go to the can!" said Hurky as she rushed out the door. She turned back into her true form and ran to her seat just in time for the real Mr. Ward to walk in.

"YEAH!" cheered the class.

"What the hell has gotten into all of you?" asked Mr. Ward grumpily.

"You said that we could slack off for the rest of the semester and get A's!" said the football player.

"WTF?" cried Mr. Ward. Then, he took this opportunity to give everyone a low grade. "Uh, I was just testing you, and YOU ALL GET F's!"

"Aw man!" moaned the class.

"Heh heh." laughed Mr. Ward. He loved failing people.

"Dude!" cried Hurky. She was only playing around. She didn't mean for her and the class to get an F.

At lunch that day, everyone sat and silently ate their lunches. After about fifteen minutes, Sora finally broke the silence.

"Okay, what's the deal?" he asked. "What's the point of having superpowers if you can't use them for fun or anything!"

"I know one thing we can use them for!" said Ryo. "How about we use our powers for good?"

"We're already using them for good." said Hurky stupidly.

"No, that's not what I meant!" said Ryo. "I mean that we can use our powers to save people and stop bad guys!"

"Ryo's absolutely right!" said Kairi. "We can make our powers useful if we save lives!"

"We can become international heroes!" said Riku. "I could get on TV and the movies! WOOT!"

"Riku, you are _not_ using your powers just to become a celebrity!" said Alexa.

"But I'll still save people!" said Riku, trying to support his opinion on being a celebrity.

Everyone, including Sora, rolled their eyes.

"Well, what'll we call ourselves?" asked Alexa. "If we're going to be superheroes, what will our alter ego names be?"

"I know what mine will be!" said Riku.

"Then what will you call yourself?" asked Hurky, crossing her arms. "Dumbest Man Alive?"

"No! I'm calling myself The Silver Flash!" said Riku with a huge grin across his face. "Faster than anyone in the universe!"

"That's a dumb name!" said Sora.

"Then let's see you come up with a better name!" said Riku.

"Alright!" said Sora. "I'm gonna call myself...myself...uhh...Flameboy!"

Riku and Hurky burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Sora with a pout.

"Nothing!" lied Hurky. "It's just that Flameboy's all you can think of?"

"Well that's all I could think of. What's your name going to be, Hurky, hm?" asked Sora.

"I've already got a name!" said Hurky. "I'm going to be Superdork!"

"Why that?" asked Alexa.

"Because in my video production class, I created a superheroine named Superdork, only I had no actual powers at the time." explained Hurky. "But now, I've got my shape-shifting abilities!"

"I know what I'll call myself! I'm gonna be..." said Ryo, when suddenly, her outfit changed to a Sailor Moon-like outfit with gold stars on the skirt and she wasn't wearing the Sailor Moon tiara on her forehead, but she had a gold star on the center of her forehead instead. "SAILOR STAR!"

Everyone stared at Ryo in disbelief.

"Ryo, how did you do that?" asked Riku in awe.

Ryo shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me." she replied.

"I'm going to call myself Kickass McCormick!" said Kairi.

"WTF?" asked Sora. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Hey, that's all I can think of." said Kairi. "So sue me."

"I believe I will!" said Riku, taking out his cell phone, flipped it open, and held it to his ear. "Hello, L.W. Law Firm? Can I get a lawyer to sue Kairi? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha-ow!"

Kairi hit Riku on the head. "You're so naive, Riku." she said.

"So what are you going to call yourself, Alexa?" asked Hurky to Alexa.

Alexa finished off her chocolate milk, wiped her mouth, and smiled.

"I'm going to call myself Watera!" she said excitedly.

"Wow, that doesn't sound too bad." said Sora.

Riku rolled his eyes. "You're weird, Sora." he said.

"Do we have costumes?" asked Kairi.

"Well, Ryo's already got her costume, as you can see." said Sora. "I might as well wear this, and Riku, Kairi, Alexa, and Hurky, you guys are on your own!"

"I've already got a cape!" said Hurky.

"That's it?" asked Riku. "A freaking cape?"

"Hey, I don't have to conceal my identity so much, since I have shapeshifting abilities!" said Hurky with a smirk on her face.

"I'll make my costume tonight!" said Riku. "It's going to be the greatest superhero costume there is!" 


	4. The League of Extraordinary Weirdoes!

**Hurky: Yay! It's the first update since the release of KH2!**

**Readers: YEAH! WOOT! ALRIGHT! (applaud)**

**Hurky: And I have a copy of it!**

**Sora: Then why aren't you playing it right now?**

**Hurky: Because my family's been preventing me from doing so! It took me two days to get to play as Sora! And my brother's hogging the TV with the PS2!**

**Riku: That sucks.**

**Hurky: In time I will get to play. In the meantime, I shall be updating!**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own the superhero names she uses here or Jean.**

**

* * *

**A few days later, Riku showed up at school with his superhero costume on, which was really the same outfit he wore every day, but there were lightning bolts on the pant legs and on the front of his shirt. Hurky took one look at it and laughed. 

"What's so funny?" asked Riku.

"Ha ha ha, nothing!" lied Hurky. "It's just that...your superhero costume is just lightning bolts on your pants? Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Well, at least it's better than what you've got, Miss Superpork-who-wears-a-cape!" Riku retorted.

"I AM NOT SUPERPORK FOR THE LAST TIME!" bellowed Hurky. "I AM SUPER_DORK_!"

"But you look fat." said Riku. "You do weigh over one-hundred and-"

"My weight is none of your business!" she cried angrily.

"Guys!" called a voice.

Hurky and Riku turned around and saw Sora running up to them. He stopped in front of them to catch his breath.

"Now if you were me, you wouldn't even be breaking a sweat!" joked Riku with a grin across his face.

"Shut up, Riku." said Sora. "I just came up with the perfect name for our superhero team!"

"You do?" asked Hurky.

Sora nodded. "I've decided to call us The League of Extraordinary Weirdoes!" he said.

"Not bad!" said Hurky and Riku at the same time.

Sora grinned proudly. "It was my idea for the name." he explained. "Kairi asked me if there was a name that we could use to call ourselves."

"That's cool," said Hurky. "There's just one problem: we don't have any villains yet. No arch rivals or anything!"

"She has a point," said Riku.

"I'm sure there's someone out there who hates us as we speak!" said Sora as he walked off.

"Eh, like there's actually someone out there who wants to kick our asses!" said Riku as he, too, walked off.

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location in the middle of the universe, a group of people in a room lit in twilight sat around and "discussed" stuff.

"Being a villain sucks!" said a guy with a voice that sounds almost like Sora's and was wearing a cloak. "What's the point in being a villain if there's nobody to mess around with?"

"Calm down, Henderson." said a gruff voice that would sound all too familiar if Hurky was in the room. "I just heard that there has been a group of new superheroes over on Destiny Islands who just named themselves 'The League of Extraordinary Weirdoes,'"

"Really, now?" asked a woman sharply with horns on her head and holding a staff. "Then we shall get rid of these hooligans if they stand in our way for multi-world domination!"

"But how will we do that?" asked Henderson.

"You'll see..." said the woman. "Once we get to Destiny Islands!"

All of them and the other bad guys in the room threw their heads back and cackled in laughter.

A few days later, on a Saturday, Riku, Kairi, Ryo, Alexa, and Hurky all went out to the island to hang out like they normally did every Saturday. Sora wasn't there yet.

"Man, this is boring!" said Hurky. "We're superheroes now, right? We should be off saving the islands, but we're not!"

"Yeah, I'm not a celebrity yet!" spoke up Riku.

Kairi whacked Riku on the head with her hand. "You and becoming a celebrity!" she said.

"Hey, if you've watched the Spiderman movie, Spiderman became a celebrity!" said Riku.

"He did not!" protested Alexa. "He may have become well known, but he kept his identity secret."

"What about the Fantastic Four movie?" asked Riku. "They didn't wear masks and they became celebrities!"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Only the Human Torch wanted to be one." she said.

"Speaking of torches, where's Sora?" asked Ryo.

"I don't know." replied Riku. "He called me this morning and said he'd be a little late. Said he had some kind of malfunction with his hair."

Right when Riku brought up the words "malfunction with his hair," everyone heard footsteps crunching on the sand.

"Hey guys," they heard Sora say in a saddened voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Sora, but his spiky brown hair now had red-orange streaks in it.

"OMG, what happened to your hair?" cried Kairi.

"I don't know!" answered Sora. "I woke up this morning with my hair like this!"

He sighed and plopped down on the paopu tree.

"First, it was my eyes and now it's my hair. What's next? My fingernails are going to turn reddish orange?" he said.

"It'll be okay," said Alexa as she put a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"No, it's not okay!" said Sora, pushing Alexa's hand off his shoulder. "My parents yelled at me because they thought I dyed my hair. I'm sorry to tell you this, guys, but I had to tell my parents."

"About what?" asked Ryo.

"I had to tell them that I have fire powers." replied Sora. "I know you guys are mad, but-"

"-Sora, it's okay." Hurky reassured. "If you needed to tell your parents, fine, but as long as they promise not to tell anyone, you'll be okay."

"You did make them promise, right?" asked Riku.

Sora nodded. "They understood me." he said. "And this morning, I made a startling discovery. I took a shower for about twenty minutes, but after ten minutes, the longer I stood in the shower, the more weaker I felt."

Everyone exchanged glances at each other. Sora must be the only one who was hit hard with bad things about his power. Trouble with his parents over his hair, his eyes changing color, and now water was beginning to take a toll on him if he was in it for too long.

"Hey, Alexa," joked Riku, trying to make things appear not as bad as it was. "Maybe you should stay away from Sora when you use your powers! You might kill him! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...ha?"

He stopped laughing because everyone, including Sora, were giving him dirty looks.

"Riku, maybe you need to stop making jokes that aren't funny and/or offend people." said Ryo.

This stunned Riku. Ryo never scolded him for anything. She normally thought Riku was one of the greatest people in the universe. Riku guessed he wasn't when he was making wisecracks that aren't so wise.

"And I thought _I_ easily offended people," Hurky muttered under her breath. She, like Riku, had a big mouth and a problem with offending people. (**And I just lost a friend recently due to my offensiveness.**)

"So!" said Kairi, trying to change the subject from gloomy to a more cheerful atmosphere. "How about them Knights?"

"They suck at football!" said Sora. "They keep screwing up!They really need to learn how to play better...or at least get a better coach."

Everybody laughed.

"Hey, let's go get some burritos!" said Riku.

Everyone else moaned. They were a little tired of eating burritos nearly every Saturday for lunch. Riku would buy a burrito and The Burrito Eating Owl would come along, steal it, and eat it, so Riku would spend most of his lunchtime chasing the owl around and trying to kill it, rather than just going inside and getting another burrito.

"Riku, we don't want to watch you chase the owl again!" said Hurky.

"How about we eat inside the restaurant instead of outside?" suggested Kairi. "That way, Riku can eat his burrito without it getting eaten bytheBurrito Eating Owl."

"Yeah, let's go!" said Riku as he jumped off the paopu tree.

They all got into their own boats and rowed off to the rest of Destiny Islands (**Hurky: Wow, playing KH2 gave me a better perspective of the islands! Simply amazing!**) Then, they got off and ran over to the burrito place for lunch. When they got there, they found a girl there with black hair and was all dressed in blue just walking out.

"Hey, Hurky!" she said.

"Hey, Jean!" said Hurky. "How's it going?"

"Really, everything's fine!" replied Jean. "I just finished off lunch and I'm going to the islands. See ya!"

She walked out of the restaurant. Riku walked up to the counter to order his burrito, but first, he had to decide. While that happened, Hurky hatched an idea in her head. She could turn into the Burrito Eating Owl and cause Riku to freak out.

She was about to do it when she, along with everyone else, heard a scream. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hurky, Alexa, and Ryo all ran outside. Jean ran all the way back to the restaurant.

"Jean, what's going on?" asked Sora.

"MONSTER!" yelled Jean.

"What?" asked Sora.

There was a loud boom and the sounds of cars getting crushed. Then, there stood Pete, King Mickey's arch-rival. Only thing was that he was ten times bigger than he normally was.

"Oh...snap." Riku muttered under his breath as he stared at the gargantuan version of Pete.

"Come on, everybody!" said Sora as he balled his hands into fists and they caught fire. "What are we waiting for?"

Everyone grinned and readied themselves to go into battle...

* * *

**Riku: That's about it for now. Hurky'll try to update everything else tomorrow.**

**Sora: For those of you who like Mind of Riku, Hurky will try to update that within two weeks from this update.**

**Riku: Where is Hurky, anyway?**

**Sora: Off playing KH2. She managed to snag the TV, lol.**

**Hurky: DIE, ORGANIZATION FREAKS!**


	5. Here come the bad guys!

"It's ass-whooping time!" said Hurky as she put on her cape.

"You say that even when you're playing video games." said Kairi.

"But this is for real!" said Hurky.

"She has a point." said Sora. He looked up at Pete. "If he smushes us, it's game over for real!"

"I'll distract him!" said Riku.

"Wait!" said Alexa. "We need to see what we have to do, first!"

"FI FI FO FUM!" boomed Pete. "YOU LOOK LIKE A BUM!"

"HEY!" said Kairi."We do NOT look like bums!" She picked Pete up and began to spin him around in circles.

"WHOOOAAAAA!" yelled Pete.

"HHHHHIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYAAAAAA!" grunted Kairi. She turned to Ryo. "I'm gonna need your telekinesis, Ryo!"

Without a word, Pete magically flew out of Kairi's hands and flew all the way to the ocean, where he made a huge splash.

"WOOT!" said Riku. "We did it!"

"Uh, not quite." said Sora. He pointed a finger over to the south. "Look!"

With Pete being that large, a tsunami of water rushing through the islands when he hit the water.

"Eep." said Hurky nervously. "We're screwed."

Suddenly, Alexa ran over to the water and held out her hands. As soon as the water hit her hands, it stopped. The people of Destiny Islands appeared to be confused. Alexa gave the water a gentle push and it gushed all the way back to the ocean and stayed there. Everyone stood silent. Then, there was an outburst of applause and cheers.

"Let's hear it for those guys!" said a fat bald guy in a Hawaiian shirt.

"YEEEEAAAHHH!" cheered the people.

"But...what do you guys call yourselves?" asked Jean. "Surely, you guys are a group and you must call yourself something."

Sora grinned. "We are The League of Extraordinary Weirdoes!" he said.

"Three cheers for the League of Extraordinary Weirdoes!" said a skinny blonde guy.

"Hip hip hooray!" cheered the people. "Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!"

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet!" said a sharp sounding voice.

Maleficent appeared out of nowhere, along with a guy in a long, dark cloak, a man who looked an awfully lot like Mr. Ward, only he wore a purple eye mask over his eyes, and a short fat guy wearing a blue button shirt, jeans, boots, and a Darth Vader mask, breathing very deep. Pete walked over to them, now normal sized and dripping wet.

"MALEFICENT!" said the weirdoes.

"Hello, Weirdoes." said Maleficent with a smile on her face. "I'd like you to meet the Force of Evil Guys!"

The weirdoes began to laugh.

"Is that the best name you've got?" laughed Sora.

"Quiet you!" said Maleficent. "I wasn't done yet! She gestured her hand to the people behind her. "This guy in the cloak is Henderson, the man with the mask is Lord Ward, you all know Pete, and Dork Vader!"

"_Darth _Vader!" said Dork Vader in Mufasa's voice (**Hurky: the guy who played Mufasa in The Lion King played Darth Vader. Just a little useless trivia!**)

"Whatever, you fool!" snapped Maleficent. She pointed a sharp, pointy finger at the weirdoes. "We're going to take you all down, one by one. It may be by death, kidnappings, or even having one of you come to the dark side!"

"Oh puh-lease!" said Sora. "None of us are stupid enough to join you!"

"What about that Silver Flash over there?" asked Maleficent. "I hear he's stupid beyond anything!"

"Huh?" asked Riku, who was eating the purple berries in a random tree.

"He doesn't know that those berries are poisonous!" said Lord Ward.

"They are?" asked Riku. Suddenly, there was a very inky taste to the berries and he spat them out."Poo! Blecch!"

"See what we mean?" asked Henderson. "If we paid him, he'd-"

Suddenly, a barage of eggs began to fly and hit them.

"EGGS!" cried Pete as he was pelted with eggs. "Protein! One of my weaknesses!"

"He's not even eating the eggs." said Kairi.

"Who's throwing them?" asked Hurky.

Everyone turned and saw the townspeople throwing eggs.

"Get off our island!" said the blonde guy.

"FOOLS!" bellowed Maleficent. "You'll all pay for this!

With a wave of her staff, she and the bad guys all disappeared.

The weirdoes stood there, thinking of how they would make their exit.

"And awaaaaayyyyy we go!" said Hurky out of randomness, as she and the weirdoes ran away...

* * *

**Hurky: That's all I have for today. I'll think of over things.**

**Sora: But right now, she's suffering from intense summer heat!**

**Riku: Tell me about it. I'm going swimming!**

**Fangirls: WOOOOOO! Take it off!**

**Riku: Forget it.**

**Hurky: I'll just sit here and drink a nice, cold soda.**

**Employer: GET BACK TO WORK!**

**Hurky: Damn it. Please review!**


End file.
